comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rex Tyler (Earth-1938)
Origin Rex Tyler was born into a working-class family in New York City. Rex was naturally bright. He was interested in chemistry in particular. This interest was encouraged by his older brother, Matthew. Matthew and Rex often did their own experiments for fun. Matthew joined the army when he was eighteen. Rex decided the army wasn't for him and went to Hudson University. Needing work to pay for college, Rex landed a job researching chemicals at Bannermain Chemical. While experimenting with vitamins, Rex created(somewhat by accident) a "super-vitamin" that increased the strength and vitality of the test rats tenfold. Rex, afraid of it falling in the wrong hands, decided he should test it on himself. Rex found that his strength, speed, and stamina increased to superhuman levels. However, the effects only lasted an hour. Rex didn't want to sell his discovery, something he named "Miraclo", but, he felt it needed to be used for good. Inspired by the rise of other "Mystery-Men", Rex got his costume from old Halloween shop and went to work. He saved a co-worker's husband from a hitman on his first outing. When a reporter asked his name, called himself "The Man of the Hour". The reporter shortened it to "Hour-Man". Rex liked that name better. Man of The Hour Rex was known for helping the "little man" as Hourman. His nights as a hero only lasted one hour but, he made them count. One day, chaos erupted in New York. Rex jumped into action. Soon, other heroes joined the fray. After a hard battle, they defeated Vandal Savage. The heroes decided to form a team in case of any large supervillain attacks in the future. With that, Rex became one of the founding members of the Justice Society of America. Rex worked well in the group but, did feel a bit inadequate next to the more powerful members of the JSA. Still, Rex's life was going well. He had risen up the in the company and was enjoying a romance with Broadway actress, Wendi Harries. Things wouldn't stay fine forever, though. An alien warlord named Steppenwolf attempted to invade the Earth. The JSA were made members of the World Amry, created to repel the invasion. Rex began to suffer when faced with the gap between him and other super-powered beings. Things only got worse when Matthew died during the war in a seeming Parademon attack. A rough personality map Matthew created for a military project was given to Rex, the only thing left of his beloved brother. After the war, Rex started to relay more and more on Miraclo. He began regularly using it multiple times a day. When Wendi expressed worry over his use of the drug, Rex simply began lying to her about his activities. Rex was addicted and didn't want to admit it. It came to head when Rex was on a case with Ted Garcia AKA Wildcat. While fighting a pair of robbers, Rex's heart gave out. Ted was able to receive him but, the criminals got away. It turned out the overuse of Miraclo had strained his heart. Rex decided to give up Miraclo and crime-fighting. Eleventh Hour While he decided he shouldn't use Miraclo anymore, Rex still wanted to help people. He devoted himself to making biochemical advances. With money from his various patents, Rex bought Bannermain Chemical and renamed it TylerCo. In his personal life, Rex and Wendi had a son named Rick. Rick and Rex had a hard time bonding. While Rex tried to get his son interested in science, Rick preferred things like football and drawing. This and his busy schedule lead to Rex being rather distant from his son, almost to a neglectful degree. Rex only really began to spend time with his son when Rex and Rick developed leukemia around the same time. Rex was horrified when he realized that Miraclo may have been the cause of Rick's cancer. Rex desperately tried to find an answer. He got an insane idea but, his child was dying. Rex tried it anyway. He decided to give Rick an altered version of Miraclo. However, he couldn't figure out how to properly make it. With no hope left, he booted up the AI based on his brother and asked it for help. The AI created a version that would cure Rick but, it wouldn't be able to help Rex. Rex accepted that and brought the Miraclo to Rick. Rex died from a heart attack soon after. Right before he died, Rex asked the AI version of Matthew to look after Rick. Powers and Abilities Mircalo Enhancement: ''-Super Strengh'' -''Super Durability'' Weaknesses: '''Rex had an addiction to Miraclo. While he quit it, the risk he could relapse made him refuse to take it again, even once. Furthermore, his overuse of Miraclo permanently damaged his body, especially his heart. ''Trivia''''' -Rex became Hourman in 1973. -Rex was born on March 4, 1953. -Rex and John Chambers AKA Johnny Quick had an intense business rivalry. Ironic, given Rex's son and John's daughter became romantically involved.Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:World Army (Earth-1938) Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-1938 Category:Heroes Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina